


One More Day - Lydia

by xAglow



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After Chapter 1, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Feelings, Hand Jobs, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAglow/pseuds/xAglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Playlist Challenge*</p><p>Buck was the sexual aggressor in Steve and his relationship before the War. During it, Bucky finds himself in the unlikely, but happy position of being able to really start something with Steve without having to worry about his partners asthma attacks - like that first time... Only why is Steve putting on the brakes?</p><p>Then we all know what happens to Bucky and this is where the meat of our story takes place. Set to the tune of One More Day by Lydia I write snap shots of Bucky getting his memory back, Steve's struggle to convey his feelings, but mostly just misunderstanding hijinks as our two favorite boys angst their way to each others loving bed - I mean arms. </p><p>*Rated For Later Chapters - but not that much later :P*</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Day - Lydia

**Author's Note:**

> I've been beset by a rash of Steve/Bucky reading. This has prompted me to write my own story based on a song I've been listening to, One More Day by Lydia.
> 
> Oh an btw, I'm Canadian... spellings may be a little off from any American peeps.

They never talked about it... 

First it was because Steve's pride before the serum wouldn't let them have "the conversation." Bucky had tried to get them to talk about it, get Steve to move in, get him to accept that those stolen moments as teens meant something, but Steve was quick to skew the conversation if it even looked like it was going in that direction.

After Bucky was conscripted they sure as hell never wrote it down in their letters to each other... perhaps Steve's pride would have handled the conversation that way. The time it took to go from one half of the world to the other giving Steve time to stop blushing and stammering (if anyone could have stammered in a letter Bucky knew Steve would have managed it). Given him time to compose himself to talk about their shared depravities without either of them having to look the other full in the face. But Bucky supposed that, like him, Steve knew better than to put sin to paper, write out documented proof (the court room kind of proof) needed to label them as deviants and sentenced to prison... or worse chemically castrated.

Then while he was off at war - playing at being a man while drawing comfort from the thought of Steve, his Steve, waiting back home like the rest of the dames - he went and got himself captured... Like the fates had some twisted sense of humour they flipped his daydream on its head, real life now casting him as dame, as damsel in distress, while Steve had come to rescue him, like a damned prince. Bucky's mind rebelled at the thought, but he couldn't fault it... He had been as good as tight-roped to a fuckin' railroad track with the bad guys evil laugh echoing in the background and the metaphorical train incoming. Bucky and the rest of his infantry had been saved by Steve, as hero's do. The day won by his hero Captain fruckin'America.

Time jumped and leaped from there, and Buck's pride was given no quarter to lick its wounds. It was no time at all before suddenly he was Steve's right-hand man going into missions. Together again, like back in Brooklyn, this odd gorilla-style war they raged together against Nazi's. It wasn't totally like Brooklyn. The stakes were higher, there were of course Nazi’s, and Steve was finally able to fight the bullies of the world.

Fighting and the exhilaration of being back together again soon faded and soured for Bucky... He was sick, sick with worry because now that what he thought was holding them back - Steve's insecurities - were gone - ie Super Serum Steve Body - he had thought they'd finally get to have that long awaited conversation. That they'd finally get to be what Bucky had wanted since they're wonderful, amazing friendship became... more. 

Steve and him were almost never alone, but even still he'd found a stolen moment with Steve, took it for all it was worth and kissed him, like they'd done in the dark of his old childhood home half a world away. He expected the shocked stillness, was nearly molten when Steve's warm chest leaned into his, and the kiss was returned for a fraction of a second before Bucky was being held out at arms length - something he was not expecting, molten feeling evaporating, and that sickness creep further in. 

"Buck-" Steve had stammered out. The stammering was the only thing of the old Steve. His name said out of Steve's new body was coming from a deeper register, and Bucks traitorous brain supplied ghost like sensations of what that would feel like if Steve hadn't pushed their chests apart. 

"Com'on!" Bucky tried to cajole. "It's just like old times, only now I don't have to worry about giving you an asthma attack if things get too..." He trailed off at the pained sound Steve made. I was encouraging until Steve's previously turned face came back square to face him. It was hardened, jaw set - chiselled, Bucky's mind supplied, hadn't he heard a Dame call men’s jaw lines chiselled? - and lips thinned.

"Just - Listen, Bucky... James" Bucky tried to find the pink flush that would give him some hope that despite the forced body language Steve was putting off, Steve was still affected by quick, hard kisses and a calloused hand. "We can't do this, not here." If anything Steve's face was white as he looked away, face looking almost contrite... 

Sickness rushed the gnawing pit where he was sure his heart used to be, not five minutes earlier. 

"I mean, 'course we'll be quiet and we have some time before the others..."

"James, not... I just -" Steve's face was stricken "I just can't..." he whispered.

Buck hadn't thought, even for a second, that what they'd shared hadn't meant just as much to Steve as it had him. But then his minds-eye flashed to Peggy. She was a gorgeous dame and Bucky would have had to be blind not to notice how she looked at Steve's new body... Hell it was the same way he looked at Steve's new body. Bucky had been gone a while and out of Steve's life for some rather life altering things. Peggy, on the other hand... Steve had gone through training with this woman, had become an entirely new man for this woman... Well damn, he knew what those sorts of things did to a man, the type of bonds even he himself made with his fellow infantry mates and those he trained with and none of them had smelt or had looked as good as Peggy Carter. 

"No, right... I get it. You're right. It was silly to suggest even. It's just not many dames about to ask to a formal if you know what I mean." Bucky plastered the same charming smile he used to use back home to get them double dates - dates he had hoped would have spurred on the "conversation." Steve entire body was a study in sharp lines at his pronouncement. Even with Steve being the artist of the two Bucky's training was enough for him to catch it. 

Sick, physically nauseous and not only because of Steve, but of the upcoming mission tomorrow, Bucky left Steve standing there. Bucky didn't look back, didn't want to see anything like pity if Steve had seen through his front and he most definitely didn't want to see anything like relief... that might just break him. 

He mentally slapped himself. The mission, focus on the upcoming mission! He was going to have to get onto a moving train tomorrow, which would require a lot of focus. At least this time the train was literal, not figurative, and he wasn't figuratively tied to the tracks in need of rescuing... no, this time the rope involved was for some crazy tramline contraption that was gonna see him "safely" onto the top of the moving train... right, how good anything go wrong?


End file.
